Charades PJO style!
by Silver Artemis Moon
Summary: After the great Giant war, the demigods decide they need a rest. What better way then play charades with Leo's new machine? Find out whether or not Percy makes a good love-sick Minotaur, if Katie can make Haiku's like Apollo and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Welcome to the world where PJO characters play everyday games such as Truth or Dare and Charades. At the end of this Fanfic, I will be asking for suggestions of what they should act out and I would really love it if you guys could give me some ideas.**

**Other then that, Hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

**-Amber Fantasma, daughter of Hades**

* * *

Nico's POV

I was sitting in the shade of a large tree, fiddling with my ring and thinking about nothing in particular when I suddenly felt two hands grab my shoulders and an eerie cackle beside my ear.

I twisted around, my Stygian iron sword in my hand to find... a girl of about 13 with her black hair with light brown and red streaks mixed in and amber eyes that were full of triumph.

"Amber" I sighed, putting away my sword. "You scared me"

She flashed a quick grin and said smugly "I always manage scare you" before melting into the darkness and appearing beside me.

I looked at her warily. "What do you want?"

She rolled her eyes."You're nice. Can't I just visit my brother just because I feel like it?"

I shrugged. "So what **do** you want?" I repeated.

Amber heaved a sigh. "Gods, you're no fun. Leo invented a new machine and he wants all of us to check it out. He's been calling us all to his cabin to see it. So are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

She smirked. "Nope. Let's go."

As we walked to the Hephaestus cabin, I thought about how strange it was to have a sister again, even if it was a younger sister and an annoying one too. I mean, Hazel's my sister as well but since she's Roman, she usually stays at camp Jupiter. Amber on the other hand, was the child of Hades like me, so her powers are more focused on death and shadows like mine than Hazels. I had been instructed to find her by Hades after finding Hazel and now, she's starting to experiment with her powers and settle into camp life.

When we finally reached the Hephaestus cabin, we could hear the sounds of people talking and laughing inside. Leo himself greeted us at the door.

"Welcome!" he said, waving his arms in a fancy gesture. "Come in, to Leo's awesome cabin!"

I caught Amber rolling her eyes but after seeing Annabeth and Thalia, she skipped over, calling out a cherry hello. I looked around to see where I could sit and spotted Percy waving me over with a mouthful of blue jellybeans.

The entire cabin had somehow been cleared so that there was a large area of carpet where everybody sat and beside that rose a machine of polished iron and bronze, glinting brightly and wiring a little as is spat out random slips of paper.

It looked like everybody was there. Jason and Piper sat together beside Percy and I and beside us where Thalia, Annabeth, Amber, and Katie Gardener. The Stolls were also there along with Rachel and of course, Leo, who was now grinning broadly as he stood beside his machine.

"Hello people of Camp Half-Blood!" He called. "We are gathered here to play a special game of charades with my special machine whom I called the Leoisawesomebecausehemadethi s2000 also know as LIABHMT2000."

He lovingly patted the machine, causing it to spit out even more slips of paper. "He is made to generate absolutely random things to act out and will always include a adjective and a noun. For example-" He said, picking up a slip of paper. "Sober Dionysus" he picked up another piece of paper "Extremelyhot Leo Valdez"

A murmur passed through the crowd. "Who would like to go first?" Leo asked.

Jason hesitantly stood. "I'll go" he said uncertainly.

Leo grinned. "Perfect! Now just press the button and get the slip"

Jason did as he was told and soon, had a slip of paper in his hand. He read it and his face flushed. "Leo! How in Hades-"

"Ah" Leo interuppted. "You must do it. No switching."

"But-" Jason gasped, glancing at Piper.

I started to wonder what could have been so bad to make him act like this. Usually, Jason was calm and just did what he was asked. But now...

"Just go!" Percy called.

Jason gave him a murderous look. "You would hesitate to if you had got-"

"No telling what you got!" Leo cried "Seriously, have you never played Charades before?"

"Fine" Jason retorted. Then, he began to act. He was a... he was a...

* * *

**What he is will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Please review! CC welcomed and flames will be given to Leo for his building projects!**

**I would love any suggestions of what Jason will be acting out. Think of it as a mini contest. Person who gives me the most unique thing will receive a special shout-out on the next chapter and a virtual cookie! (::)! best reward ever right?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Sup people? Thanks for reviewing last chapter and giving me those awesome charades ideas!**

**They were all funny, and extremely creative and I'm really sorry that I couldn't have chosen them all. But, I decided to go with was... You know what, I'm just going to let you read instead.**

**A special shout out to:**

**Keeta-x-Tribias, Artemis's Hunters, Apollo's Child, TailsDoll13, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, rrfanman, VidiaPhoenix, RubyArtist334, and guest. You guys all have the most interesting ideas and have incredibly awesome stories that are just plain awesome. Here are some virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::) ****(::)!****  
**

**So hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**-Amber Fantasma, Daughter of Hades**

* * *

Jason's POV

I looked at the piece of paper in my hands in horror. How in Hades was I going to act this out? What would the others think of me? The awesome roman praetor after they see me do this?

"Just go!" Percy yelled. I could swear that he was enjoying my discomfort.

I looked daggers at him. " You would hesitate if you had got-"

"No telling what you got!" Leo cried in exasperation "Seriously, have you never played Charades before?"

"Fine" I retorted, then sighing heavily, I reluctantly began to act. Inwardly, I cursed. What was Piper going to think?

Percy's POV

Jason began by holding up 2 fingers to show that there were two words. Then, he held up one finger.

"First word!" We called. He nodded. So far so good. He then began to sway from side to side, staggering a little. We all started calling out words.

"Dizzy!" He shook his head.

"Swaying!" Another shake.

"Sick!" he looked at us in exasperation and paused to think for a moment. Then, he snapped his fingers and began to sway again except this time, he pretended to hold a bottle to his lips.

"It's Dionysus!" I yelled.

Nico rolled his eyes. "When was Dionysus make an adjective?" He had a good point, but Jason made the keep going gesture.

"Drunk!" Thalia called. He nodded. "Yes!" she said, pumping her fist in the air, but stopping when Jason held up two fingers for the second word. He looked slightly worried as he began the second bit.

He mimed holding and reading a book (a thing that Jason never does, though I have to admit I'm not any better) then, he snapped his fingers like got an idea and he began to... type?

"Athena!" Jason made the keep going gesture.

"Daedalus?" Nico guessed, but Jason shook his head and did the keep going gesture again.

An idea popped into my head. I only knew one person that would act like that, but... it couldn't be! Could it? I decided to give it a go. "Drunk Annabeth!" I called, much to the great amusement of the others.

Annabeth glared at me. "What kind of ridiculous idea-"

"Good job Percy!" Jason said, walking back to were Piper was sitting "You got it! It's your turn now!"

"Leo!" Annabeth yelled, her grey eyes flashing "What kind of charades-"

Leo backed away quickly, "I didn't make it! Well, I did, but I didn't make it do that! It's absulutly random remember?"

Annabeth let out an annoyed huff. "Fine. Your turn Percy"

I stood up, went to the machine and soon had a slip of paper in my hand. I took one glance at it and groaned. The thing I got would've made what Jason got seem down right normal. But this was charades, so with a heavy heart, I began to act.

* * *

**So what did Percy get? That is up to you guys. Please tell me your wackiest, funniest, strangest idea of what you want to characters to do in charades and the one that I found most creative will be on the next chapter of Charades PJO style! The Charades will preferably include an adjective (ie. happy, weird, bashful) and a noun. The noun can be a character (ie. Rachel) a god (ie. Zeus) an object (ie. Riptide or Lamer- sorry, Maimer) or a monster (ie. Chimera, Minotaur, ect.) **

**I am extremely excited to read all of your ideas and there will be a special shout-out for anybody who has given me a charades for them to act out. Please review! CC welcomed and Flames will again be given to Leo and his machine.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and thanks for reading and reviewing the last two chapters and giving me those awesome, extremely creative ideas.**

**They were all awesome, different and incredibly funny and I am really sorry that I couldn't have chosen them all but the one I decided to go with was submitted by Apollo's Child, who, as it happens, is one of my actual friends at school! Cool eh? :)**

**Special shout-out to:**

**kal306, RubyArtist334, Apollo's Child, Guest, rrfanman, Keeta-x-Tribias, MidnightEevee, royalfuschia, and Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades. All of these people are awesome, awesome, and did I mention awesome? Oh! and here, are your virtual cookies I promised. ****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

**Anyways, thanks for actually reading my ramblings and please enjoy the story. :)**

**-Amber Fantasma, Daughter of Hades**

* * *

Amber's POV

After grabbing a slip of paper and going quite red, Percy began to act by holding up one finger to show that he was on the first word. He the started skipping around like one of those little girls that you see on candy commercials and batting his eyelashes like he had some messed up eye disease or something.

We all gawked at him and exploded into an uproar of laughter.

"Good going, Percy!" Nico called, snickering "All you need is slightly longer hair then you'll fit nicely into the Aphrodite girls!" It was true of course and we all burst into another fit of laughter.

Percy blushed but continued skipping except now, he was waving his arms and smiling as if he were on stage. As he passed someone, Percy would look at them with wide green eyes and pout, like a kid refused sweets in a candy store.

We laughed even harder and out of the corner of my eye, I caught the Stolls as they snickered and held up a camcord, recording the whole thing. I grinned, thinking about how his title as the 'Savoir or Olympus would soon be replaced, becoming number one Youtube star instead and as he passed by me for the third time, I considered helping him and taking a guess at what he was trying to act out. On the other hand, there was a reason why nobody was guessing. We were having to good of a time laughing our heads off.

Finally, Annabeth took pity on him. "Girly?" She tried.

Percy shook his head and raced over to grab the bag of abandoned jelly beans and waved them at us.

"Hyper?" Travis asked, still secretly filming. Percy shook his head and pointed to the amount of sugar added on the package. _Sugar..._

"Sweet!" Leo exclaimed. Percy sighed with relief and gave Leo a huge grin and a thumbs up sign. Leo looked confused. "What? I was just looking at how many hits Percy's video's gotten and now it's up to 200 or so views and 21 reviews thanks to the magic of the Hephaestus net"

Percy blanched and grabbed the laptop out of Leo's grasp and stared at it in horror.

"Let's see!" Jason urged and Leo grabbed a remote control and clicked some kind of button making a screen appear in the middle of the room. After a minute of hilarity, we all collapsed in fits of laughter.

"What kind of reviews did the video get?" Thalia asked.

Leo scrolled down to the reviews page and read a couple out loud.

_What is wrong with the kid? Sugar high? I still don't understand how he got to be the savior of Olympus..._ -Lightning lord

_I still don't see what my daughter likes about him_. -Goddessofwisdom

_LOL! Keep going Jackson!_ -Apollothehottessandoldest

_...? Boys. So immature, just like __my **twin** __Apollo _ -Silver Moon

"Well," I snickered, "At least the gods liked it. It was pretty _sweet_"

Percy scowled. "Not cool guys. Not. Cool. At. All. Now on to the next word" The thing he did next was sadly, less interesting. He grabbed a chair, sat down, and looked at us superiorly.

"That's it? What kind of acting is that?" Leo exclaimed.

Sighing, Percy thought for a moment before drawing out Riptide and uncapping and the blade out and closed his eyes like he was trying to summon something.

"Jason?" Piper guessed.

Jason looked offended. "When do I ever look like that? He looks like he's constipated or something!"

"Zeus?" Connor suggested.

Thalia glared at him. "Our dad doesn't look constipated either"

Percy's green eyes flashed with exasperation and he put Riptide away and instead pointed at Nico. "Sweet Nico?" Katie tried.

I snorted. "Yeah, never happening. Can you ever imagine Nico as _sweet_?" That's when I suddenly got it and looking at my brothers expression, I guessed that he had gotten it too. "Sweet Hades!" We both yelled, then glared at each other.

Percy nodded with a look of immense relief on his face. "Thank you! That was torture!"

Jason smirked. "I dunno dude, you looked like you were having a pretty good time up there"

The son of the sea god growled but turned to us "You guys got it!"

"But who's going next?" Nico and I asked in unison.

"Just decide, don't argue" Thalia and Jason said together.

"I dunno..." Travis and Connor said, "Arguing is good sometimes"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And that," He said "Is why I'm glad I don't have a sibling"

"So who's is going next?" I asked, "Me, or Nico?"

Leo leaped up and ran to his machine "You can both go!" he said, pressing a few buttons then straightened, looking satisfied. "I've programmed it so the the things it give you will be different but related in some way. Such as," he held up a slightly longer piece of paper "Lovesick Artemis and bored Apollo, or" He picked up another slip "Pouting Zeus and exasperated Kronos. And also," Leo picked up yet another piece of paper "4 year old Percy and Hyper Piper.

Piper frowned. "Hyper Piper? When would you ever see that?"

I shrugged and stood up to make my way over to the machine. "When would you ever see a drunk Annabeth and Sweet Hades? Half of these things would never existent in real life. Just like," I mimicked Leo picking up a slip "Extremelyhot Leo Valdez"

"Hey!" Leo cried indignantly "There is always a Extremelyhot Le-"

"Okay, Gods!" Nico exclaimed as he walked up to get a piece of paper. I followed him and soon we both had a piece of paper in our hands. Nico read his silently, mouthing the words and went bright red, a sure sign of something bad.

_Nothing embarrassing, Nothing embarrassing_, I prayed as I looked down at my piece of paper and read it, groaning as I took in the words. I cursed.

Why did it have to be me?

* * *

**What will Amber and Nico have to act out? Again, that's up to you guys to decide. I will once again be giving out _free_ virtual cookies and a shout-out to anybody who submits and idea. They can be wacky, crazy, down-right-mad, and most of all funny but they have to be for two people and they have to be related in some way.**

**I am extremely excited to see what kind of ideas you guys will submit and as always, reviews and CC welcomed, all flames will be given to Leo and his machine.**

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, has it really been 3 months since the last update? I am so sorry you guys! I didn't forget about this story I just kind of...er... well, the point is, here's the first update for Charades PJO style in a long time.**

** Thank you guys so much for sending in those reviews and suggestions for what Amber and Nico should act out! They were all super creative and I only wished I could've used all of them, but the suggestion I went with this time was submitted by TailsDoll13 who's idea of- you know what, I'll just let you guys read.**

**Special shout-out to: (Huge thank you for all those incredible suggestions guys!)**

**Flight Of The Snowy Owl, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, WingDawn98, Keeta-x-Tribias, Erik The Viking, TailsDoll13, Stephenlongboard, sunscreenapollo, Guest, Lewis, and MatildaSue. Huge thanks guys, and here's the cookies!**

**(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

**Characters may be a little OOC as I haven't written on this story for ages but blame it on all the marshmallows they had, 'kay? Thanks for reading and don't forget to send in your charades suggestions!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The Hades kids didn't look very pleased with the slips of paper they held in their hands.

"You do realize," Nico said, finally looking away from the little slip of paper with his expression like he had just witnessed Kronos showering, "That this might get us killed right? I mean, she's a goddess and she's super, super powerful and well, she's a _goddess_ for gods sake! Her daughter's scary enough and-"

"Don't tell us what it is!' Leo exclaimed, leaping up and down in agitation like he had to use the washroom, "You can't say what you got out loud! For Zeus's sake, have you never played Charades before?"

"No"

"Well now you have" The son of Hephaestus huffed, plopping back on to the ground and scowled.

Katie gingerly scooted away from Leo and catching my eye, she held up and empty marshmallow bag and mouthed 'sugar high'

_Never give Leo candy ever again._ I made a mental note of that. Wouldn't want Leo burning down the camp because we were playing _chubby_ bunny.

"So...should we start?" Amber asked, looking like she just wanted to get it over with. The rest of us -besides Leo as he was still grumbling about charades and lack of marshmallows- nodded and both the children of Hades began by holding up two fingers then pointing at Percy and I. I almost groaned out loud. Me again? Seeing myself as drunk was bad enough. What could it be this time?

"Second word, Annabeth and Percy?" Piper asked. Nico, the one pointing at me nodded but made the keep going gesture, as did Amber.

_Poseidon and Athena. _I thought, Percy calling out exactly what I was thinking. Our eyes met and Percy raised his eyebrow like 'So... our parents huh? This is going to be good'

I couldn't say that I agreed as the charades that I've seen so far were pretty ridiculous and Nico had said "You know that might get us killed right?' but hey, it couldn't be too bad, I mean even Leo's machine would have the sense not to make fun of two gods, right?

Wrong.

Amber began by holding up one finger this time and scooped up a book and sat down in a nearby chair, pretending to read. She looked like she was deep in thought, nodding as if in agreement to what ever 'The big book of Machinery, ancient Greek version' was telling her. My first thought that came naturally was that she was acting out Athena but wasn't Nico acting out her? I turned to check was Nico was doing and saw him sauntering over to his half-sister, pointing at the book in her hand mouthing "_Duh_?"

Amber scowled and shook her head, mouthing "_It's a book stupid_"

"You aren't allowed to talk in Charades" Jason pointed out.

Amber smirked and once again began mouthing words. "_Oh, but I'm not talking, I'm mouthing"*****_

As I looked between the two demigods, I rapidly began putting the pieces together. Poseidon, Athena, Stupid, Smart...

I shot to my feet, waves of anger and annoyance rolling through me. "My mother is not stupid and Poseidon isn't- well, he doesn't act like that at all!"

The two children of Hades flinched, the look on their face's evidently told me I was correct and behind me, I could hear my friends congratulating me on my quick thinking but I didn't care. "How dare you make my mother look like a fool!"

"That, is what I would like to know" A bright flash of light appeared and all the campers gasped in unison.

"L-lady A-Athena, L-Lord P-Poseidon" Amber stammered, eyes wide as she took in the sight of the two Olympians standing in front of her "W-what brings you here?"

"You very well know" My mother growled, stalking forward, grey eyes livid, Poseidon trailing behind her with an amused expression on his fave.

Percy met my gaze and now his expression read something like 'Oh... our parents... this isn't going to be good'

"How dare you make a fool out of me" Athena took another step forward. I've never ever seen her so mad before-angry mad I mean, she was pretty crazy mad the last time I'd met her as Minerva- and Poseidon seem to notice as well.

"Athena" He cautioned, "Killing Hades's only son might not be the best idea. I'm actually pretty happy with her impression that Hades's daughter made, it was pretty spot on accurate but killing Hades's son... not good"

"Well said, brother, he's right dear niece, it wouldn't be a very good idea"

Poof. Enter the death lord.

"Geez, they're just popping up like flies" Travis muttered, earning some hard looks from the gods. Looking at the situation at hand, I almost groaned as I counted the number of things that were and going to go wrong. There were 3 angry gods who with a twitch of a hand could blow us all up, 10 demigods who had a magic arsenal of powers, and oh right, I was acting out the next charades.

What fun.

* * *

**(*Some smart alec in my class actually tried that when he got caught talking in class. Guess what? It didn't work)**

**Hm... so, not the best chapter I've ever written but again huge thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! So, what do you guys think Annabeth should act out? I would love to see what you guys think about this chapter and any crazy, weird, and demigodish charades that you want Annabeth to do just send in a review about it! Of course, don't forget about the shout-out and virtual cookies!**

**Huge thanks and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, um, it's been a while hasn't it. A month, or... two? *Flinches* Wow, sorry about that! It's just, I know it's summer and I should be update more frequently while it lasts but... I've just had no thoughts of any story ideas at all so far and I am so sorry for that you guys. Thank you so much for all the different charades ideas though as they really made me laugh. :) **

**This chapter, was written when I was completely bored and it's REALLY, REALLY random, just to say the least. Leo on a sugar high, Hippos talking, and forth wall breaking (I did say random didn't I?) There will be no charading this chapter and I apologize for that but I did choose a winner for them to do for the next chapter though, and that is Flight Of The Snowy Owl's suggestion. **

**Huge thank you to all of you that gave suggestions!**

**allyson, Lewis, T1nyDanc3r****, Anna C. Poseidon, whatupmypeeps, Apollo'sChild, Flight Of The Snowy Owl, and Keeta-x-Tribias.**

**Oh, and if whatupmypeep is reading this, thank you so much for all 11 of those suggestions! I promise that I will use at least one of them in the later chapters.**

**And now you may start the story. XD**

* * *

Leo's POV

How to ruin a perfect charades party. Angry gods?

Check.

Angry daughters of Athena?

Check. One was enough thanks.

Ten now extremely anxious demigods, who had came over for an incredible night but was now ruin because of the above?

Check.

_'Well that's just perfect_.' I thought, trying to not to sigh with exasperation. I _was_ in front of a couple powerful, destructive bipolar gods here. 'This can't get any worst can it?'

'_Probably not_'

_'Yeah, I mean three gods, tons of power, to much candy, and- wait a sec.'_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Who in the name of Zeus's pants are you and what are you doing in my head?'_

The voice tutted. _'I'm your best friend Leo, don't you remember?'_

Yet another way to ruin a perfect charades party. Unknown people talking in your head.

_'I'm not unknown Leo! Come on, you remember me!'_

_'Um... Come again?'_

The voice in my head grew slightly sour and I had to struggle to clear my face of emotion as I had a funny feeling that if I didn't, I might do something stupid and earn myself a one way ticket to the Underworld.

'_But Leo, we've known each other forever! I'm your hippo!'_

_'...I have a hippo?'_

_'Yes!'_

_'One that could talk?'_

_'Yes!'_

_'...Am I going insane?'_

_'Yes!'_

That pretty much confirmed it. Ever since I first saw Dirt fac- sorry, _Gaia_, I've been having that tiny suspicion for a while. But now after finding out that I have a hippo in my head... 'I need to get out of here and find a giant godly can opener'

_'Can opener?'_

_'Ask Carter. Apparently it works like magic.' _

Sadly, before I could find out whether or not Carter was telling the truth about the can opener or even get a Tylenol, the door of my cabin suddenly burst open and a girl of about 13 burst in with a writers note book and an annoyed look on her face. What the-

'Damn, it's her' The voice now grew slightly panicked. Hm, maybe my hippo was ADHD too. 'Leo, she's going to get my to try to leave you. Your not going to let her right?'

'Hippo?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up please.'

When Percy finally broke the silence, I was relieved to hear an actual voice that wasn't in my head talking. I have to say, his question wasn't very original, but it go the point out there. "Who are you?"

It was at that moment that I realized that the reason that I didn't hear anyone speaking before and was so releived was because no one was speaking then. All of them, even the gods had just been standing there with a dazed look on their face while the Hippo and I talked. Seriously, talking hippos, giant group space outs, what was going on?

'It's 'cause the author was too lazy that she didn't include what the others were doing because she was so focused on your POV. Oh yeah, ' The voice added, 'Don't call me hippo. It's Miradadodelashifaqualiadexious if you don't mind'

'Again, Mira-Mary-Sue-Name-Hippo, shut up'

"I've made a mistake" The girl suddenly said, still looking slightly annoyed. "Man this story got messed up. Gods everywhere, Leo on a sugar high-"

"Okay Ms. Author lady" Annabeth interrupted, glaring at the girl with a 'Oh no you didn't' look on her face. "Really, stop breaking the forth wall and making us OOC. It's making me sick."

"I know," The girl, the author answered, the look of annoyance fading fast as she realized that A) she was in the company of gods and B) they looked really mad. "I ,um, did put this story under parody for a reason though and the fans would really like to see more humor so I figured..."

Whatever she figured, she didn't say as Annabeth's bronze knife emerged. Instead, she just stammered; "I'm going to fix all this so you guys don't start another giant battle. Um, gods, forget about everything, go back to your domains, Campers, be in character again, and um, Hippo? Get out of Leo's head. He's crazy enough already."

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' That was presumably the hippo as it and the gods vanished. Could've been Hades though.

"See? Told you I'd fix it." The girl looked slightly smug now but she sighed as she said the next bit. "Not sure how the readers are going to react to this though. Anyhow, see ya!" With that, the girl disappeared.

I personally didn't know what to say at this situation and the other campers looked equally stunned at the amount of randomness, forth-wall breaking and crazy talk that had just happened. There was another long silence then finally-

"Well, I guess it's still my turn. I'll go get a slip then." The daughter of Athena stood up, and Percy looked shocked.

"Geez Annabeth, I thought you didn't like this game. Or OOC-ness. Or this story for this matter."

"Well, we've got to keep this story alive don't we?" She said with a mysterious smile.

What is this world coming to?

* * *

**Ah... Poor Leo XD Told you this chapter would be random. ;) Don't worry though, the next few chapters they'll be right back to normal. I just figured that, after 4 entire long chapters of charades, they're ADHD must be killing them so I figured some randomness would be perfect.**

**Still accepting suggestions, can't wait to see what you guys can think up, and oh! Cookies for everyone! XD**

**(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**


End file.
